Perry Bradley
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Perry's a human but there's much more to the platypus than Doofenshmirtz ever expected.
1. Prolouge

"Well, whatcha think?", she asked me hopefully.

I looked at her over the papers she handed me. Her smile faded a bit as she looked away awkwardly.

"O-okay, so you fall in love with him. But, I thought the reasons for such and your personality was written good.", she smiled back at me. "I mean, it's okay, right? I didn't do a bad job writing you?"

I only rolled my eyes. She clearly didn't know the entire situation.

Hello everyone. My name? I go by quite a few. You can call me Perry.

Yes, fangirls. I have been reading your little stories. So I turn into a "platyhuman", so you seem fit to deem me as, and fall in love with my nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?

Interesting idea, I must admit but there's one problem in these stories. No, no, it's not a problem with the coupling, though I'm somewhat sickened by what this generation has come to..

It's what THIS story is all about.

THIS story is about a man.

A man named Dee Bradley.

And it all starts...

With me.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well? Did it work, Doc?"

"Yes. The brain transplant was successful but..."

"What?"

"You know he isn't ever gonna be the same. He'll never be able to live a normal life of ANY kind. No one will once we're done with this."

"I know. But it's for the best. I'm sure of it.."

I woke up one morning. My body was stiff and sore but I knew it'll go away soon. It wasn't long before I felt Phineas' hand brush through my fur nice and gently. I quietly chattered. Nothing to say. Just a noise.

I soon opened my eyes and looked about my bed before lifted up onto Phineas' lap as he talked with Ferb.

"Mornin' Ferb!", I heard him saying. "I had this crazy dream last night about these little stones that glowed and were supposed to hold spirits and stuff."

As he was talking, I noticed a small light. My wristwatch began to glow and I sighed to myself.

'An agent's gotta do what an agent's gotta do.', I told myself before hopping off Phineas' lap.

The last thing I heard from my young owner was, "Hey! Where's Perry?"

I snuck down the hallway and double checked for anyone walking by before quickly zipping myself down the vents. I made sure not to get caught in the ones that lead to the rest of the house and placed my hat on my head. It wasn't long before I wound up in my hideout under the house.

I jumped up onto the chair and soon Monogram's face came onto the screen to greet me.

"Hello Agent P!", he said. "Today Dr. Doofenshmirtz isn't really up to anything strangely enough. I mean, aside from his normal buying of electrical equipment, no one's really heard of any evil schemes of his so find out what he's up to and put a stop to it if necessary."

After exchanging salutes, I buckled up and soon my chair was flying off to the DEI.

'Oh the weird ways of getting around', I thought to myself.

I heaved a sigh as I flew to Doof's lair. It was perfectly calm and sunny, days like these that I really began to reminisce over things. The cool winds. The fresh crisp taste that was lingering in the air. It was days like these that I'd always be pulled back into Memory Lane. But unfortunately the job had to come first as my chair landed and I walked into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. I didn't feel like making a big entrance today. I just wanted to destroy the silly inator and get out before Doof tried to pull anything.

As I walked in, I, of course, saw the large ray blaster that Doofenshmirtz had created. And was soon spotted also, by the exact same person.

"Ah Perry the Platypus!", he said as he walked over. "Come on in. I have a special inator I wanna show you today!"

I was quickly brought in. Practically pushed as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I only rolled my eyes and complied. As long as I wasn't trapped and was getting closer, just go with it, Perry.

"You see as of lately...", he began to ramble on.

I routinely tuned him out as I studied the machine. It didn't have a name tag but it looked a lot like one of his destructinators or deloveinators so there was no real surprise.

So I thought at least.

"So you ready? You okay with this?", I finally heard him say.

I shook my head, bringing myself out of my train of thought and looked up at him with a nod. He grinned and got behind the inator.

"Okay! You just hold yourself right there! Okay?", he asked again.

Another nod, ready to find out what it was gonna do when there was a sudden bright light.

I shut my eyes tightly and could feel the blast throwing me backwards. I hit the ground as an odd, somewhat painful, tingle coursed through my body. My breathing became hard as I heard my heart beat in my ears. It seemed like the whole world was spinning faster than I could think and was worried I'd pass out soon. Suddenly, it was all over.

After landing on the floor, I took a moment for the sensation to die away. It left something of a headache, but I could live with that. I pulled myself up and sat up, shaking my head a bit, to get rid of the pain. Being as stubborn as a headache was, I finally opened my eyes and looked about the room.

'Wait...', I thought to myself as I looked about. 'Why is the floor green? Platypuses are colorblind. And the walls... They're purple. What happened?'

I then caught sight of a mirror and something reflecting in it. I quickly stood up only for the reflection to follow and slowly walked up to it.

In the mirror, there was a tall man. A little taller than Monogram but not as tall as Heinz when he didn't have the slouch. He had blue hair like mine. Brown eyes like mine. Something of a Five o'clock shadow and a strong chin. Thick brown eyebrows. Square jaw. Broad shoulders and large, firm-looking hands. As I stared more and more, my eyes grew wider and wider with the reflection's. My fur was missing but I had a brown trench coat and obviously clothes underneath. I had orange shoes on. An orange tie. I actually didn't look bad but I wasn't really paying attention to what I was wearing as opposed to that face in the mirror... My face.

Doofenshmirtz then walked up into it as well and smiled, cocking his head a bit.

"Wow.. So that's what you'd look like as a human!", he commented on before scribbling something down on a notepad. "And to think I was worried the clothing feature wouldn't work! Ha! Am I a genius or-"

I couldn't help but interrupt as I let out a loud laugh. Again, couldn't be helped. I looked down at my hands and clenched them tightly to make sure this was real. Laughing more and more I felt everything in me as excitement flooded over my mind. I may have freaked out Doofenshmirtz a bit as I did a couple of back flips across the room.

"HA HA!", I cried out as I showed up a couple of acrobats. "It's me! It's really me! I'm-! I'm back! I can't believe it! It's me! The young me!"

I landed next to the man as I paused to take a quick breath. Quickly kissing the sides of his cheeks before whooping and hollering and going on again. I didn't care at the moment. How could I care?

Doofenshmirtz was left in an dumbfounded shock at the idea of his nemesis kissing him. But as he watched me flip around like a cheerleader, he finally regained most of his attention and got me to calm down.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa! P-Perry the Platypus!", he cried out as he grabbed my arm and stopped me from another cartwheel. "C-calm down a minute! Wh-what do you mean 'I'm back'? And what's with the Brooklyn accent?"

I only looked at him and laughed again. I shook my head and just couldn't stop for a moment.

"Look, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, you got any coffee? I came a little earlier than usual.", I asked.

"Y-yeah sure.", Doof said uneasily. "Cream and sugar?"

"Nah, I take it black.", I waved a hand aside uncaring.

As he nodded and walked off I sighed and looked back down at myself. The smile must've been permanently stained on my face because I just couldn't help but keep it. I sat down at a table, a slight spring in my step and soon the doc returned with a couple of mugs.

"Okay,", he began, sitting down across from me. "What's all this about 'I'm back. I'm back. It's me again.'?"

"I'm sorry Dr. D.", I simply shook my head. "Either it was a side effect or I'm happier than I have been in a LONG time."

I took a sip of coffee and Heinz only stared in confusion before scribbling in his notebook again.

"Gives nicknames quickly...", he mumbled before shaking his head and looking back up to keep with the conversation. "You're not helping me."

"Well it's like this, see? Back before I was your enemy and what not,", I began to explain. "I wasn't always a part of Owca. See, Dr. D. I used to be a human being too."

"Really?"

"As real as I am to you right now.", I simply said.

"Okay Per- er... Actually.. If you were already human.. What should I call you now?", he asked. "Perry? Perry the Platyhuman? Another name or..?"

"Names...Names are so trivial. I've been called so many over my life, I'm sure I've probably forgotten a few. Call me what you wanna, as long as it's not Bartholomew. The name's Bradley though.", I had taken off my small fedora now and popped it to a larger size before refitting it on my head. "Dee Bradley."

"Riiight..", Doof said sarcastically with a smile. "I'm Hitler. Dee Bradley's a hundred years old!"

"Yup. This September.", I simply replied, ignoring sarcasm as I took another sip.

"He died 5 years ago!", he went on.

"'Died'? Heh. That's a funny way of putting it.", I chuckled as I sat the coffee back down.

He stared at me for a moment before his expression turned to something ghastly as the truth settled on him. He looked about the room before leaning forward and speaking in a hushed voice.

"Are you serious?", he asked.

I mimicked him and said in an equally quiet voice, "Did I stutter?"

The doctor's jaw literally dropped as he stared at me. I chuckled and closed it back up before sitting back in my own seat. After staring for another full minute, he finally sat back in his seat and of course, the questions came flying.

"Wait wait wait! How did you-? I-I mean what are-?", he stammered before finally making the choice to say, "How on earth did this happen?"

"Well you know what a heart transplant is?", I asked him.

"Yes?"

"Replace 'heart' for 'brain'.", I said simply.

"...You have two hearts?", he asked, not getting it.

"No! I mean I had my brain transplanted into a platypus!", I explained some more, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

His expression fell into a glare as he leaned back in his seat.

"Okay, that's completely impossible!", he argued. "Now I KNOW you're making this up! You can't just plug another brain into a skull! That's just.. It's... It's impossible!"

As he rambled, I leaned back in my chair with a stretch and scratched back some of my hair revealing a scar that went from the side of my head to the back. As Doof saw, his eyes became wide and he slowed in his speech as he only stared at the stitches. I smiled after putting my hair back down and leaned my arms onto the table.

"You were saying?", I asked, leaving him flabbergasted. "It's a governmental secret. I was their first test-dummy. I was long into retirement and often complained about wanting to get back into the spy business. Franny met me and offered me at least 21 more years of being a secret agent for him. Of being able to influence the world of good vs. evil. Of being able to help keep small kids safe in their neighborhoods and finishing off what would harm them. All I had to do was offer my brain to another body and follow Owca rules and blah blah blah. All the agents of Owca are like me. We're all retired spies, hoping to find a better life."

"...ALL of them?", he asked.

"Every single one.", I nodded. "Except for Planty the Potted Plant."

"...Wh-wh-what.. What was that like?", he asked. "Being.. Being human one day and platypus the next."

I chuckled and shook my head, "It was a little weird. I was placed in a governmental hospital and was put to sleep by laughing gas. The doctors said it was hard but the operation was a success. They had me rest for a few days but I was soon on my webbed feet and had to get used to being a platypus, what with the color blindness, the tail, the fur, walking around as a midget on both hind and four feet. It took a few weeks but I got it down soon and was better than I had been in years. I was so excited about being an agent again. So thrilled when I was assigned to you. You majorly disappointed me with your schemes you lazy, whiny, scum ball of a brat."

I chuckled again as Heinz was taken a bit a back by the insult.

"A brat?", he asked.

"Yeah a brat.", I repeated. "Ya lose a lawn gnome 40 years ago and so you're just NOW gonna start destroying everyone else's? You never found love, other than Charlene, so you're gonna make it so NO one can love?"

"That's no so childish!", he argued, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"'Mustachinator'?"

"Okay, I was feeling kinda childish that day.", he admitted.

"The only real evil you've done was the turn everything evil inator and even then, all you hit was a bar of soap, a toothbrush, and gelatin which quickly dissolved into nothing.", I retorted. "That and the clones. That was pretty good."

"You really think so?", he asked hopefully.

"In terms of evil, yeah.", I shrugged. "In other terms, you're one sad, sick puppy."

"So... So what's with the platypus then? I guess it's your favorite animal?", he asked.

"Actually no. I'm partial to eagles.", I honestly replied.

"Well then what's with the platypus? Gov?", he pressed on.

"No! It was...", I stopped and tried to back track but couldn't act quickly enough.

"What? It was what?"

I sighed and hung my head before quietly replying, "It was my wife's favorite..."

Doof was a bit surprised. It was a deeper discussion for me and he could tell.

"...You were married?"

"..Yeah.. Her name was Sarena.", I answered. "She died at 63. I chose to be a platypus... in her honor."

"Oh... Wow...", his shoulders slumped. "What..uh.. I mean if I can...-"

"It's cool.", I nodded, understanding where it's going. "Sarena was skilled in researching plants and animals to find cures for just about anything. We went to Central America to continue her research and things where actually going good. But then she got bit by a snake. She had the antidote but it was all the way back at camp. If she walked, she would've quickened the speed of the venom and died sooner. If I ran, I wouldn't have made it back in time. There... There really wasn't anything we could've done. Nothing. I got to spend the last few hours with her calmly and... the funeral was small. I finished her research for her and decided the last and best way I could honor her death was to at least be her favorite animal since I had a choice."

"Ooh man.. I'm.. I'm so sorry..", he replied quietly.

"It's okay. A year or two of heartbreak but I knew she was okay. And I would be too.", I nodded with a smile and finished off my cup. "Speaking of being okay, sorry about earlier when I got excited. I knew that would've freaked you out, but I am really thankful for you to turn me back. You've got no idea how good it feels to be human again."

"Oh, yeah.. Uh.. It WAS kinda weird..", Heinz admitted, blushing a bit. "But I guess with you being a platypus for five years, I can't really blame you."

I smile and nodded before giving a yawn and a stretch. I looked up at the clock and nearly jumped up out of my seat.

"Holy-!"

"Perry!", Doof exclaimed at the swear.

"Sorry! I'm old! But I gotta get back! It's almost 6!", I said standing up and coming over to the inator. "This was cool D, but you gotta change me back to a platypus or you'll meet Sarena personally."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Perry! I can't do that!", he said, coming over.

I stood there and stared at him before quickly coming to a glare, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't have a reverse switch on it or lever or anything. It's a one way."

I was lucky to be in my 20 year-old body rather than 100. It didn't take me a long time to quickly grab him by the lapels of his lab coat and menacingly scowl.

"FIX IT OR DIE.", I said slowly and clearly with gritted teeth.

I threw him back and nearly pushed him over before he caught himself and brushed himself off.

"Seesh, aren't WE in a rush? What's the deal? Sure you've heard of calling Monogram on a cell phone, right?", he said.

"Doofenshmirtz you moron! You really just can't think the next step ahead can you?", I complained, face palming myself at his stupidity. "I'm a secret agent platypus! Don't you think I have a FAMILY to get to? Every agent is assigned a family to help them slip through society and if I'm not home within the next ten minutes, they're gonna get worried. It's time for dinner."

"You have a family?"

"Not blood-family but yes. I'm the pet of a family in Danville, not that I'm gonna tell you who they are but if you don't hurry up and do SOMETHING, the only reason you're gonna sleep good tonight is because I've beaten the living daylights out of you!"

"Well you're gonna have to hold your horses old man! I can't just suddenly reverse the engineering in this inator! It's actually very complicated! It took me a week to build it and it's gonna take me some time to rewire it to be the reverse.", he explained. "So you're gonna have to wait! Besides, it's time for MY own dinner first and after that I'm sure to get hung up tonight by Roger and Lovemuffin. Look Perry, you may have been big time spy Dee Bradley, but I have a schedule too and I'm sorry but you're gonna have to follow it!"


	3. Chapter 2

I was trapped at the DEI for the night. There was no convincing Doof any other way, no matter how big of a international emergency I could make it sound. Dinner was good, I had to admit. And during it, I was asked to share one of my OWN back stories. A difficult thing to really talk about but after some pondering had discussed in good detail of one of my first governmental assignments.

"...and finally I was given leave to return to my former life style. Only to then be greeted by another case.", I concluded as Heinz listened in great anticipation.

"WOW!", he exclaimed at the end. "I can't believe it! Of everything that happened! The plot! That villain must have been a MASTERMIND to have come up with all the twists and turns of it! And SO close to have gotten away with it! I'm surprised you caught on to that detail. There when you were in your little hideout? I would've never have guessed it."

"Well that's because you're a simpleton.", I simply said as I took another bite.

"But what did those files say? The ones you got in the restaurant hidden in the receipt. Come on you gotta tell me!", he insisted like a little child.

I made no reply and was soon accused of never reading them at all. I smiled and gave a chuckle before looking at him and asking him what he thought. After a moment's pause, he picked back up again with asking what they said while I walked out of the room.

"Come on!", he begged me. "Please! You gotta tell me!"

"Heinz, I'm a tired and old man. I need some sleep. Dinner was good but the receipt's my own secret.", I said, enjoying the opportunity to tease him like this.

"Was there something in the numbers? Was it like Hitch Hiker's? Perry! P-Perry the Platypus! Come on! Could I at least write a book about this?"

I had reached the door to a guest room he showed me to earlier and after a moment of giving a thoughtful look on my face. I supposed the idea of telling him but then shook my head as my smile turned into a very stern glare.

"NO.", I said firmly.

"Aw why not?", he asked.

"Because there's no need to start a World War III.", I said before going into the room and closing the door behind me. "And if you do, I'm going to kill you."

I heard him sigh and walk away. I finally let out a long exasperated sigh and flopped onto the bed in the room. It was a long day and Candace's abundant energy was more endurable than my own nemesis. After a moment of thinking over the day and chuckling to myself of being human once again, I thought back to the first day I was a platypus and some other memories of mine. I kicked off my shoes, sat my hat on the end table beside me, and finally went to sleep.

The next day, I was already sitting at the table with a news paper in hand and borrowing a pair of Doof's reading glasses. Even as a platypus, I normally wore contacts so the day was forcing me to spend it without being able to see much other than blurs. Doofenshmirtz, himself, finally trudged into the room.

"Morning.", I greeted.

"Mmmmggghh..", he mumbles which I decided to take as some means of a greeting.

He poured his cup of coffee, gave a violent yawn, took a sip and headed back to the door he came from. He took the paper that wasn't there and walked back to the table I was sitting at and sat down his his mug. He flopped into his chair and collapsed on the table nearby me. After a small moment, he suddenly sat back up very straight as he stared at me. I continued to ignore him and instead finally grumbled about the economy's downhill experiences and placed the paper aside before turning to him casually.

"So.", I said as if his shocked expression wasn't real. "Thanks for letting me borrow the glasses."

I took them off and sat them down in front of him. He only continued to stare at me and then finally knew how to make his remark.

"Excuse me, but... who are you?", he asked in confusion.

"Delayed reaction there doc. If you keep it up, you won't be able to make much progress on the animalinator.", I replied before placing the fedora on my head again.

"PERRY THE PERSON?", he exclaimed before his memory finally finished catching up. "Oh.. I-I mean Dee Bradley! Sorry! I-! Ugh.. I hate mornings.. How long have YOU been up?"

I chuckled and got up to pour myself another cup of coffee before saying, "Since about 6. I don't know how people think 7:30's early. Seems kinda late to me."

"6 in the MORNING? Where do you find that energy?", he asked in bewilderment. "Sheesh! If it's just some weird thing you taught yourself int he military or whatever, I'm not gonna bother with it!"

"Too bad. The dark morning's actually kinda peaceful. Not a whole lot of people are awake. There's no noise. In the winter it's nice and crisp."

"More like freezing...", he grumbled.

"But it's just me I guess.", I came back and sat down, took a swig of my cup and smile at him. "So, you ready to get to work?"

"Actually no. I haven't even eaten yet! Let alone got dressed!", he explained.

"Yeah I could tell with your pink boxers.", I remarked as I took another sip.

The doctor's face became violently red as he jumped up in exclamation. I raised a hand and told him it wasn't really weird-looking.

"I mean it's not like Major Monogram always showing up in his boxers all the time or anything.", I shrugged. "And they're not the platypus-printed ones so chill. We're guys. It doesn't matter."

This seemed to help him relax but as the doc sat down he stared at me for a moment. I could tell he was and looked over, wondering why he was so confused.

"...May I ask why the stare?", I said after a moment.

"Sorry but.. Is it just me or are you.. I-I swear your hair's a bit...more faded than yesterday.", he said as he tried to make out his thoughts.

I paused for a minute, grabbed the spoon from my cereal and looked at the reflection. He was right. My hair was a bit more gray and I had some visible lines on my face that weren't there yesterday. I brushed over them with my hand and gave a shrug before plopping the spoon back into the bowl.

"You're right. Guess time's catching up with me.", I simply said before standing up and putting my breakfast dishes away.

There was an unmistakable sense of shock and fear from the doctor and it was shown by his expression. I know what I said didn't really sound promising but he seemed to be the only one to be upset by it.

"W-w-wait! Wait a minute, you mean.. You mean you're AGE or a lack of sleep?", he asked, hoping for the latter.

"Age. Like uh.. Like Mother Gothel from Tangled. You saw that right? Real old hag. Kept alive by some magic flower. My owner's sister really likes the movie. She died at the end when she ran out of magic because her age caught up with her physically.", I explained. "Same with me."

"AND YOU'RE NOT FREAKED OUT ABOUT IT?", he exclaimed in all meanings of the word 'panic'.

"Well Heinz keep in mind I'm 100 years old. I've cheated death by renewing my body into a platypus. YOU broke down that wall that's kept me from death by transforming me back into my older human body. The body which is supposed to be DEAD for the last 5 years. I'm not entirely worried about it. 5 years of living as a platypus and I can already tell I should've died a long time ago really. And I'm not just saying that because I'm bitter at the world or anything. I'm saying it because I've come to realize that I've done my part. After my retirement I shouldn't have been finding ways to stay alive as long as possible. And I would've committed suicide but I care too much about the host-family I live with. If I DID commit suicide, they'd be worried sick."

"Wow.. Sounds like a conflict...", Heinz began to ponder over the situation.

"Well you can help me settle it. If you finish the inator in time then I MIGHT just survive.", I shrugged. "But that's how I look at it."

THAT was what I needed to say last night. After quickly wolfing down his breakfast, Doof quickly got to work on the inator. I helped, of course, the best that I could but after a moment, I had to take a breather as I stood up and stretched my back a bit. It wasn't hard to remind me of my age and Heinz was more than fine for me to take a break. As I laid back on the couch I couldn't help but think about what Phineas and Ferb might be doing. I knew one thing was for certain. Phineas was probably very worried about his pet platypus.

* * *

_Hello, I'm Miss Laura Latts and this is a reply to a Fanfic Daily News since there was no reply-link._

_It's 9:35pm and I'm replying to you ma'am. I AM NOT married and it's okay for the mistake. Thank you for deciding to interview me on THIS story. I'm very flattered._

_To the question of "Who is Dee Bradley", he's not only the voice actor of Perry the Platypus but also in this story he's...something like a private eye who was born at the turn of the 1900's. He does various jobs concerning police and spy work and was married to a woman who studied medicine called Sarena. After being retired though, he had lost his wife to a snake and resided to living in the USA as something of a bitter old man, wishing for nothing else than to be younger and keep at the work he had so very much loved. Owca gave him that opportunity at the age of 95 and was placed an experiment for brain transplanting. He chose the body of a platypus and agreed that if the process was successful, would work for Monogram's organization only._

_On your question of Doof. Doofenshmirtz plays a key roll in the story as Perry is dependent on HIM to help him become a platypus once again and return to his family before suspicions and concern arises._

_To your questions of guessing the plot, this is not a PerryxDoofenshmirtz fanfic. Just an idea to share with the public of a different way of looking at Perry being human. If he wasn't just some drop-dead gorgeous guy that Heinz falls for but instead a very old and wise agent who was operated on to retain the body of a platypus. If all the animals in Owca were brain-transplanted patients and thus explaining why a platypus of just 5 years old could already know so much like Perry does. There will be NO tropical island and there would be NO lovey-dovey kissy scene between two straight guys while Perry's being replaced. You could write that in a fanfiction of your own but THIS one is small and simple and to the point. Just like Perry the Platypus._

_Finally allow me to clear up that Perry's mission was to see what Doofenshmirtz was up to and, if necessary, put a stop to it. After seeing what the evil man in question was doing, his next self-given objection is to undo what's happened and return to headquarters._

_I thank Miss Zaria Silver (Sorry if this is wrong) for the interview once again and hope everyone enjoys the rest of the fanfic. Sorry for the long AT. Long review._


	4. Chapter 3

The days were simple. Hey, Rome wasn't built in a day right? Heinz kept to his work and I would help as best as I could, but the age was catching up with me faster and faster. It worried him more and more as he saw the wrinkles appear on my face and my hair becoming more and more gray. I eventually began to get tired from working for only 10 minutes which rather annoyed me.

"Heinz, I'm Dee Bradley. Why should a little weariness stop me?", I asked him as he tried to usher me to take it easy.

"Look, I just don't want you to get over worked okay? You're already getting really old, I don't need you to die BEFORE hand!", he insisted, finally settling me on the couch.

It was nice, I had to admit, that he cared that much at least. But to lounge about half the day on the couch just because a leg began to get sore or because you yawn once or twice, was really not my style. But it was a valid point to not push myself. A flaw I've always had. The problem though is that while he may be able to stack cups within 2 seconds, the work wasn't beating the clock on me. And I could feel it.

* * *

Heinz was just putting the finishing touches on the inator. It was finally ready. Perry Bradley wasn't awake yet but he was sure he wasn't too late. Or at least, he hoped so.

"Hey Perry Bradley! I finally finished the inator!", he said as he walked down to Perry's bed room. He opened the door to wake him up but there was something very scary about the sight he saw. Perry laid flat on his back, on top of the sheets. His hair was getting long and white by now and there was even something of a small beard. The veins showed clearly on his skin and by the day it was getting clamy but what was scaring Doof was the lack of breathing. A GREAT lack of breathing.

"Perry?", he gasped, running over to check. "No! No! Perry! Come on, Perry tell me you're awake!"

His hands were cold. No breathing was heard. Doofenshmirtz shook him once or twice but it didn't make a difference. CPR, yelling, there wasn't anything that was waking him up. Dee Bradley, one of the best secret agents of the last century, was finally dead.

"Perry.. Perry, please don't die!", Doof began to sob as he buried his face into the still chest.

Tears were inevitable. Despite how brilliant and honorable of a secret agent Dee Bradley was, Perry the Platypus was one of the best friends he ever had. The only thing that could've made Heinz smile with his miserable life. He was what the doctor would look forward to, day in and day out. Planning, plotting, scheming the monotreme's demise. He hated him, yes, but there was still that understanding that no matter how much of an idiot he was, Perry the Platypus would never give up on him. Perry the Platypus would always be there for him.

"Perry the Platypus...would always make me happy...", he sobbed quietly.

"...AAH!", Perry suddenly yelled, making Heinz jump a mile in the sky and out of his skin another mile.

* * *

The doctor stared in shock as the thought-dead agent sat up. I was laughing my head off as I wiped of some make-up from my face. His heart pounded hard in his chest and loudly in his ears as he watched me shake dust and powder from my head and pull off a fake beard that was taped to my chin and some fake hair that was strapped to my head. Not an easy trick to always pull off.

"I can NOT believe you fell for the OLDEST trick in the book!", I said very clearly between fits of laugh.

'He's not dead?', Heinz could only think.

"I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think you were that much of one!", after another moment, I finally calmed down a bit but Dr. Doofenshmirtz was boiling over in fury.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!", he hissed. "I got all worked up! All freaked out- CRYING MY EYES OUT! over you DIEING only to be PRANKED! What kind of a sick, twisted, joke is THAT? I know evil, Perry the Platypus but that was down right cruel!"

"I'm sorry.", I said, shaking his head.

"No! No you're not!", he argued. "But you will!"

He threw a punch but I quickly leaned back, flew up a leg, kicking him in the jaw, and rolled over backwards to the other side of the bed and got up, ready for a fight, still smiling. After a small fight that only ended in me pinning Doof to the floor and the doctor crying for mercy, we walked back into the room and prepared for the inator.

"Hey, Doof?", I asked as the ray got warmed up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad to see you at least care."

"Yeah well...", after a moment he smiled. "You're kind of a part of my family, you know that?"

"Really now?"

"Yeah. The annoying older brother I wanna kill.", he teased.

"Ha ha ha, then I guess you're the annoying younger brother I always have to prove to be wrong at just about everything.", I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the annoying part.", he chuckled.

The beam was fired, the platypus was back and I readjusted the hat a bit.

"Seriously though, Perry the Platypus..", the human said, kneeling down. "If you're not going to die because you're human, maybe we could do this sort of thing more often? Well I mean not the pranking but spending time together as humans?"

I smiled up at the man for a moment and gave a small nod.

'It would be good.', I said silently.

And thus my story. I'm not just a platypus. I'm not just a secret agent. I'm so much more than what people think.

* * *

_Sorry this one took a while to finish and was very short. I guess it was more of a theoretical idea of what Perry could really be like since he's only 5 years old and very smart for a platypus. But I hope whoever reads this liked it and were fooled into thinking Perry was dead too! XD_


End file.
